Soleil de minuit
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Les nuits d'orage ont souvent un charme particulier au Sanctuaire, et donnent à Shion l'occasion de se replonger dans ses souvenirs  ... Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Reviiiiiiiiews svp ?


C'était la fin de la journée.

Penché sur mon bureau, j'écrivais une lettre à mon ami Dohko, là-bas, à l'autre bout du monde. Les années, la distance ne nous séparaient pas. Non, ce qui nous éloignait un peu plus chaque jour, c'était la lourdeur de ma charge. Grand Pope n'était pas une fonction de tout repos.

Je lui donnais des nouvelles régulièrement, dès que je trouvais un instant. Souvent quelques lignes, pas plus, juste assez pour raviver la flamme d'une amitié vieille de deux-cent-cinquante ans.

Absorbé par ma tâche, je n'avais rien vu venir, et ce n'est que quand le grondement parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles que je me rendis compte que l'air, de feu liquide, était devenu lourd, épais, suffocant.

J'abandonnai ma lettre, et me dirigea, en dégrafant d'une main négligente le col de ma tenue, vers la terrasse.

Au dehors, c'était à peine plus respirable. Le vent de la mer faisait frémir mollement le vénérable grenadier qui jetait une ombre providentielle sur le marbre d'une blancheur aveuglante. Pas un bruit, même les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Pas de cri d'enfants non plus, tout le monde fuyait la chaleur en restant calfeutré qui dans sa maison, qui dans son temple.

Les mains posées sur la balustrade de marbre, je regardai au loin, vers la mer. Un mur noir, pesant, bouchait l'horizon, et semblait se rapprocher. Le vent marin le poussait dans la direction du Sanctuaire. Depuis des jours et des jours, le temps était indécis, mais cette fois, nous n'allions pas y couper. Comme pour confirmer mes prédictions, un éclair embrasa la masse confuse des nuages, et de brise le vent devint bourrasque. Presque dans le même instant, une goutte, puis deux, puis mille, vinrent s'écraser sur le pavage chauffé à blanc par un soleil impitoyable.

- Majesté, je vous en prie, rentrez, vous allez être trempé !, gémit mon secrétaire dans l'embrasure de la porte de mon bureau.

Comme si je n'en avais pas vu d'autres dans ma longue existence ... J'offris mon visage à cette pluie revigorante en souriant, puis rentrai sans hâter le pas.

Je savais ce qui allait suivre, et j'avais tout juste le temps de m'y préparer. La lettre à Dohko attendrait bien un peu. De toute manière, elle ne partirait que demain. Je la reprendrais à l'aube.

Je laissai mon secrétaire ranger les dossiers que j'avais consultés et mettre un peu d'ordre, et me dirigeai vers mes appartements. Les hautes portes-fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes afin de laisser passer un filet d'air frais qui faisait onduler les rideaux, mais personne n'était visible. Je pris en chantonnant du bout des lèvres le chemin des thermes. Pas les thermes du Palais, ceux où à cette heure-ci devaient barboter les futurs chevaliers d'or avec toute l'énergie propre aux enfants de leur âge. Ils m'auraient achevé ! Je leur préférais les thermes privés de mes appartements, où je me délassais le soir après une longue journée consacrée à la paperasse.

La fraîcheur de l'eau me fit frémir, et je soupirai d'aise. Je me laissai aller, tête rejetée en arrière, le dos calé contre le rebord du bassin, et fermai les yeux, savourant la quiétude qui régnait ici.

Un nouveau grondement au loin me ramena à la réalité, et je rouvris les paupières. Mon visiteur n'allait pas tarder.

Je m'arrachai à la caresse fraîche de l'eau et m'enveloppai dans un drap de bain, puis me rendis dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un avait dû me voir me diriger vers les thermes, et une main invisible avait allumé les lampes et défait le lit. Un plateau garni de fruits et de viennoiseries, mon péché mignon, reposait sur une console d'angle, près d'une théière de porcelaine précieuse. Je souris, touché par la délicatesse de cette attention, un peu troublé aussi de n'avoir pas de secrets pour ceux qui me servaient chaque jour, et que je considérais davantage comme des amis que comme des domestiques.

J'enfilai la longue chemise de nuit de batiste qui m'attendait sous l'oreiller, comme chaque soir, et me glissai dans les draps après m'être servi une tasse de thé. Je me calai conforablement dans les oreillers et pris mon livre de chevet. En ce moment, c'était Aristophane et sa Lysistrata. Ou comment les femmes d'Athènes avaient trouvé le moyen d'arrêter une guerre que leurs têtes brûlées de maris s'entêtaient à mener : en les privant de sexe. C'était drôle, enlevé, et ça changeait de la paperasse habituelle. C'était quelquefois un peu cru, aussi, mais à deux-cent-cinquante ans passés, j'avais l'âge de lire un tel livre. Sinon quand l'aurais-je ?

Tout en dévorant les lignes, je plongeai les lèvres dans ma tasse de thé dont le parfum embaumait toute la chambre. Un pur délice, envoyé par mon cher Dohko. Ma provision devait s'amenuiser , il faudrait que je lui en chine davantage, sans mauvais jeu de mots ... Je lui en toucherais deux mots dans la lettre si j'y pensais.

Dehors, l'orage grondait à présent. De temps à autre, des lueurs blafardes déchiraient les profondeurs de ma chambre. La pluie continuait à tomber avec ardeur, martelant un sol anémié par des mois d'été aride.

Mais mon esprit était ailleurs, et mes yeux se détachaient régulièrement des pages de mon livre pour fixer la porte de ma chambre.

Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps.

La porte s'entrouvrit en silence, et un rai de lumière des flambeaux disposés à l'extérieur de ma chambre s'infiltra, perçant la pénombre. Une petite silhouette frêle, fantômatique, tout de blanc vêtue, glissa dans l'entrebâillement, mais n'alla pas plus loin, comme hésitante.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire amusé.

Les fantômes ne venaient pas hanter ces lieux les nuits de pleine lune comme dans les légendes : chez moi, ils se manifestaient les nuits d'orage.

- Mu ... que fais-tu ici ?, demandai-je doucement.

Ma question était de pure forme, je connaissais la réponse.

- J'ai peur, fit une toute petite voix .

Je souris, attendri par sa détresse.

- Tu ne risques rien, tu as ta couverture magique avec toi.

C'était quelque chose que j'avais inventé, bien sûr, pour l'aider à apprivoiser ses peurs d'enfant. Sa couverture, prétendais-je, avait un mystérieux pouvoir qui le protégeait des éclairs et de la foudre. Il avait paru sceptique au début, me regardant de biais comme s'il me soupçonnait de le prendre pour l'enfant qu'il était encore, puis s'était laissé convaincre par un argument imparable ; ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait la chance de posséder un tel objet magique. En conséquence de quoi il fallait que cela reste un secret entre nous deux. Sinon il y aurait des jaloux pour la voler ... Mais pour le moment l'appréhension l'emportait encore sur la fierté. Il ne répondit rien, mais je devinai sous les plis lourds ses grands yeux purs dardés sur moi, pleins d'espoir. Et je cédai, comme à chaque fois.

- D'accord ..., soupirai-je.

Pas la peine de le dire deux fois : avant même que j'aie tapoté le drap à côté de moi, il avait bondi vers le lit, abandonnant sa chère couverture sur le sol telle une peau morte. Comme à chaque fois, je m'amusai à le voir l'escalader avec peine, jouant des pieds et des mains pour s'y hisser. Ses efforts furent bientôt récompensés : il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers moelleux, tira le drap sur lui jusqu'au menton avec sur le visage un petit air satisfait. Tellement satisfait que je compris qu'il n'était pas si effrayé que ça en fin de compte. Pas du tout, même. Le petit monstre, il m'avait bien eu !

Pour un peu, j'en aurais pleuré. J'étais la honte de ma fonction, vraiment. Etre Grand Pope et se faire berner ainsi par un enfant de cinq ans ! Pauvre Athéna, en quelles mains avait-t-elle laissé son Sanctuaire ! Et en même temps, je me sentis fondre de bonheur, jamais défaite ne fut plus douce.

Ce que cet enfant représentait pour moi, je ne pouvais le dire, c'était au-delà des mots. Il était tout à la fois ma fierté, mon repos, mon refuge, ma raison de vivre. Etait-ce parce que dans ses veines coulait ce même sang que le mien, ce sang atlante, dernières gouttes de cet héritage transmis depuis la nuit des temps ?

Il m'avait été confié par les derniers représentants de notre race. Avant lui, je n'avais jamais eu le projet de fonder une famille. Avant la guerre sainte de 1743, j'étais trop jeune. Mon esprit vagabondait, libre de toutes entraves, papillonnant de l'une à l'autre, peu soucieux de l'avenir. Puis un jour je m'étais retrouvé Grand Pope d'un Sanctuaire en ruines. Cela ne m'avait pas pesé d'être seul au début. J'avais trop de travail pour m'apesantir sur une quelconque vie privée. Je n'étais pas un ascète pour autant. J'avais eu des relations intimes, un nombre honorable même, mais rien qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à de l'amour. Ca n'avait été que du sexe, mâtiné d'une certaine tendresse. Et cela m'avait suffi. Shion était mort, ne restait que le Grand Pope.

Non, pas mort. Endormi. Il ressurgit lorsqu'on me mit dans les bras ce petit diable, qui s'assoupissait à présent tout contre moi les nuits d'orage avec sur les lèvres un sourire angélique. Il n'avait plus ses parents, je n'avais personne, il devint mon enfant. Bien sûr, je protestai un peu au début, non pour la forme, mais parce que je ne me sentais pas capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité. Père d'adoption à plus de deux-cent-trente ans ! Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez pleine comme ça !

Eh non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était même vide à un point que je n'arrivais même plus à concevoir. Je ne vivais que par et pour le Sanctuaire. J'avais traversé deux siècles, vingt décennies, devant ma table de travail, obsédé par ma charge. Je me desséchais mentalement, telle une momie. Je ne vivais pas, je survivais. Ce bébé aux grands yeux si purs bouleversa tout et fit sauter le cadenas dont j'avais barricadé mon coeur. Dans mon existence qui comme les nuits polaires n'en finissait pas, il devint mon soleil de minuit, ma lumière.

Je reposai mon livre sur la table de chevet près de moi. Les Athéniens et leurs épouses attendraient bien encore un peu pour aller signer une capitulation bilatérale et sans conditions sur l'oreiller. Mu, tout contre moi, bougea un peu dans son sommeil et une boucle soyeuse glissa sur son front blanc. Je la pris délicatement du bout des doigts et la passai derrière son oreille, sans le réveiller. Son pouce lourd de sommeil chercha sa bouche, la trouva, et je l'entendis soupirer d'aise tout en le suçotant.

Au dehors, l'orage s'éloignait. Nous aurions un superbe soleil demain. Encore une belle journée, durant laquelle Shion volerait quelques instants au Grand Pope pour aller raconter à cet adorable petit monstre la fin d'un de ces contes atlantes dont il était si friand, en se nourrissant le coeur et l'âme de cette lueur dansant dans ses yeux. Petit accroc au sérieux de ma fonction, mais mal si terriblement, si délicieusement nécessaire ...

Lorsque l'aube vint, Mu dormait toujours ... et moi toujours pas. Toute la nuit, j'avais écouté la pluie tomber sur le Sanctuaire en caressant les cheveux de soie de mon enfant souriant dans son sommeil, gravant à jamais cette image tout au fond de mon coeur ressuscité, dans notre royaume secret sur lequel mon petit soleil de minuit ne se couchait jamais.

FIN

_Voilà, une petite fic écrite en passant, pendant que je continue à plancher sur "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare". Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser du retard pris, suite à des impératifs professionnels ... et touristiques, dira-t-on ! _

_Soyez sympas, laissez-moi une petite review si vous avez aimé ..._ _Merci d'avance !_


End file.
